


Art for The Sun's In My Heart

by asmallbluedot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmallbluedot/pseuds/asmallbluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted">accidentallymelted's</a> wonderful fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5027266">The Sun's In My Heart</a>. Everyone should go read it immediately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Sun's In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun's In My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027266) by [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted). 




End file.
